333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Walmart (feat Different Animes,Me,&OCs)
by musicaltigresa
Summary: What would happen if two OCs got a hold of the sacred list of ways to get kicked out of Walmart? What if animes were involved? Insanity, mostly. Rated for swearing and the jokes! Rules for poll inside! R&R! Enjoy! On temporary hiatus!


Chapter 1: In Which Our Tale Starts

**musicaltigresa: Hi everyone! Before you say anything or go beyond here, let me say a few things: 1) No, this is not a rip-off of sailorblaze or Yami-The-Dark`s version with Marik and Bakura. 2) This will take place in Walmart since I`ve been there more than Target, plus, I wanted to stick with the actual title. 3) After this chapter, I will put a poll up on my profile for the different animes that I`ll put in. If they have an existing abridged personality, I will use it. If not, then they are in character the whole time they`re in this story. 4) The chosen anime for each poll will stay in for five chapters. No more and no less. That is, unless we get short on time. 5) I, along with the other chosen characters, will help the duo complete the list during their chapters. The duo are my OCs, Katrina and Trina. 6) I will update this story as much as I can. I will not guarantee that I will be consistent with my updates because of family matters. In August I will be especially nonproductive because not only is my grandma getting surgery, but I will be moving into her room upstairs and I will be getting ready to go back to school. (Cries) It`s the same with other stories. I have deleted some because they had no reviews and were my first works. Anyway, disclaimer time! I don`t own anything that appears in this story except my OCs and myself. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_We can`t stop, you know we`ll never give it up! People talk, but we just don`t care. In this life, you know you gotta live it up. So everybody put your hands in the air now! It`s an all-night party that we gettin` into, you think it`s all over, then the joke is on you! It`s a dream, it`s a scene, and so brand new! You think you can stop it, then the joke is on you!_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Mansion/Trina`s POV**

It was nice that Katrina was quiet for change. She usually squealed all day while reading her favorite stories on that site, especially her OTPs. She loved her yaoi stories a lot, but I never really got what she liked about it. That doesn`t mean I hate it, it means that I don`t get it! She reads the M rated ones more often than the T and K rated ones combined. She liked her lemons, too.

Running footsteps caught my attention and I knew that Katrina had yet another idea for something. She ran into the room and quickly stopped in front of my chair, not even breaking a sweat. She looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Oh boy, that was never good. "Guess what?! I just read a fanfic about Marik and Bakura going to Target doing a list of 333 ways to get kicked out! I want to try that!" she said in a hyperactive tone. I blinked. Was that all? She wasn`t going to throw in that she was planning on killing someone like she has before? She did that a lot, especially if they had called her a bitch. She noticed my expression. "You really thought that I was going to murder someone? Damn, I`ve been doing that _way _too much, then!" she said as she chuckled. She then turned back to me. "Anyway, can we?!" she asked as her excitement returned. I shook my head. "Katrina, I really don`t want to get kicked out of Walmart. Remember that that`s where we get our Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh cards, and I don`t think you want to go somewhere else to find them. Do you?" I asked trying to change her mind. She frowned for a second, and then she did the infamous puppy dog-eyes at me. I cringed. "Pwease?" she asked in an adorable voice. Her ears were flat against her head and she pouted at me. Damn, it`s hard to resist those eyes. I sighed. I knew I was going to regret this later. "Okay, we`ll go." I said in reluctance. She instantly stopped and hugged me. "Yay! Thank you sooo much! You won`t regret this!" she said as she let me go and ran off. I gasped for breath. Man, she doesn`t know how strong she is giving a hug to someone. She was back a few moments later with four sheets of paper in her hand. I looked at said papers in confusion. She noticed my gaze. "Oh, these are the famous 333 ways list. I printed it off before I asked you, just in case you said yes to it." She explained matter-of-factly. I sighed. Here we go again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Walmart/Normal POV**

After an hour of getting ready, the duo had finally arrived at Walmart. They both went through the automatic doors and Katrina looked at the list. "#1: Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven`t seen you in so long!" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment. This isn`t so hard!" Katrina said. She decided to do this one and looked for a good target. She spotted a young man in his 20`s and chose him. She walked up to him and did her lines, but the man just flipped her off and called her a bitch. Katrina`s eyes grew dark. Trina, who had been hiding behind a nearby shelf, face-palmed. Katrina used her powers and turned her and the man invisible. She then sent him to the Shadow Realm and turned herself visible again. Trina sighed. She saw the whole thing unfold and wasn`t surprised.

She got out of her hiding place and walked back over to her hikari. Trina looked at the list. "#2: Take someone`s shopping cart and switch the items with stuff from someone next to them`s cart. I`ll do this one." Trina said as she walked off. She found two people, an elderly man and a young woman, next to each other in the aisle. She smirked, and then she stopped time by holding her breath. She quickly did the task before she felt lightheaded and she took a deep breath. Time started again and she ran a few feet away. She saw both look into their carts to find what she had done and they argued. She snickered. Maybe this wasn`t such a bad idea after all. What neither of them knew was that things were about to go from small jokes to insanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**musicaltigresa: Ooh! The fun has just begun with this!**

**Katrina: Don`t forget to vote in the poll! Also, each poll will last about a week! So from now until next Tuesday, the poll for the first group will be open!**

**m.t.: Don`t miss out! Bye! See you next chapter!**


End file.
